keijofandomcom-20200215-history
Meiko Ginya
}} Meiko Ginya (銀夜 萌子, Gin’ya Meiko), nicknamed as the Butt Sucking Princess (吸尻姫, Kyūketsuki), is an A-Rank Keijo player from the Chiba Branch. She is the mentor of Jin Mutou. Appearance Meiko is a tall woman in her mid 20's. She has chin-length platinum hair with gold eyes. Meiko likes the gothic lolita style. She wears a long, sleeveless purple dress with long gloves and a decorated lolita hat. Outside of matches, Meiko is always seen with a black fan. Personality Meiko enjoys fighting in Keijo that she even risks herself and is not afraid from getting a fatal injury. The others state that Meiko is a masochist. Although there are players who respect her, Meiko tends to ignore them, since she claims that she is not interested in hanging around with "weaklings". She doesn't care about the East-West rivalry. Thus, she will crush fellow East players to amuse herself. In addition, she is also not bothered when sharing information with West players, going as far to inform them about the "Unlimited Panty". Meiko claims it is better if West players are able to get stronger. As such, she can enjoy fighting with them. Background Meiko had a race with Sumire Sakuragi. She was defeated by Sumire, but Meiko really enjoyed their race and wished to have a rematch ever since. Sometime later, Meiko also had a race with Rio Kosugi from the Funabashi Branch. Meiko was responsible for Rio's injuries. Additionally, she was also the one who left a scar on Rio's face. She viewed Rio as a promising player. Plot Soeur Arc Right after her apprentice, Jin Mutou, was defeated by Nozomi Kaminashi, Meiko came to the food stall when the others were celebrating for Nozomi's victory. Sumire immediately recognized her, which replied by Meiko that she was impressed since they only had one race back then, but Sumire still remembered her. Meiko asked if Nozomi was really her soeur, which replied by Sumire that she was just her acquaintance. Meiko doubted this and decided to attack Nozomi, prompting Sumire to protect her. As Sumire blocked her, Meiko provoked Sumire. Meiko then blew Sumire away. On the other hand, Nozomi tried to assault her, but Meiko was able to drain her strength. Enraged, Sumire sent Meiko flying.Chapter 100, pages 7-18 While Suika Akamatsu advised Sumire to stop, Sumire dragged Suika away in order to protect her since Meiko wanted to resume their confrontation. Meiko was pissed off realizing that Sumire has yet to be serious. Meiko stated that she wanted to see the butt that she lost to back then. When Meiko was about to finish Sumire off, Ai ambushed her. Ai then explained that she'd better retreat as Sumire was not in her normal state of mind, thus continuing their duel would be pointless. Meiko agreed and invited Sumire to participate in the upcoming event, Kobe Special Port. Before leaving, Ai shouted at her to pay for the door she broke.Chapter 101, pages 1-14 Sometime later, in the semifinals, Meiko oversaw Sumire. Meiko was seen excited when Sumire defeated Nae Sawaki. She further showed her attention towards Sumire when Megumi Natsume assaulted Sumire. However, Meiko was later seen shocked upon witnessing Sumire's defeat at the hands of Megumi.Chapter 103, pages 9-18 Later, Meiko was greeted by Megumi Natsume and Namiki Morishita who were able to advance to the finals alongside her, asking Meiko to enjoy their race. However, Meiko ignored them and approached Sumire instead. Meiko stated that Sumire disappointed her. The next day, in the finals, Meiko was assaulted by Megumi and Namiki who were pissed off for being ignored by Meiko. But soon, Meiko used her vibrating butt before blowing them away, defeating both Megumi and Namiki. Meiko then rushed towards Sugita and defeated her as well. However, Sumire suddenly ambushed her from behind.Chapter 104, pages 4-18 Meiko was surprised, assuming that Sumire couldn't use her throwing technique by using her butt, thus Sumire used her chest instead. Meiko then overwhelmed Sumire, shreadding her swimsuit by using her "Chainsaw Hip". On the other hand, Sumire provoked Meiko. Enraged, Meiko prepared to use her "Super Tremor Exploding Butt". However, Sumire rushed towards her, and performed her throwing technique by using her butt.Chapter 105, pages 1-18 Fortunately, Meiko was able to survive. Meiko immediately realized that Sumire pretended that she was unable to use her throwing technique, thus the others dropped their guard. Sumire stated that she paid for the door Meiko broke, thus Meiko would pay for her now, before trying to throw Meiko again. Cornered, Meiko began smiling, claiming that she enjoyed their fight. By using her "Breast Hypnosis", Meiko tried to paralyze Sumire. However, Sumire managed to escape, before caught Meiko in mid-air, performing a series of throwing techniques.Chapter 106, pages 1-18 Defeated, Meiko fell down to the Land. Although she was defeated, Meiko was really satisfied with their race, thanking Sumire. Later, Meiko informed Sumire about the "Unlimited Panty", as a replacement for the door she broke. When Sayaka questioned Meiko why did she inform them since Meiko herself was a part of the East players, Meiko stated that the East-West rivalry has nothing to do with her. Meiko further explained that she hoped that the West players would be able to get stronger, prompting Sumire to tell that Meiko was truly a battle frenzy. Meiko then gave a photograph of the rumored person who spreaded the item,Chapter 107, pages 1-18 which revealed to be Ai Shinonome.Chapter 108, page 2 Butt Graduation Festival Arc As one of the spectators, Meiko was seen standing next to Jin Mutou and Rio Kosugi when the 5th race of the second preleminary round, which involving Nozomi, was about to start.Chapter 166, page 11 Abilities Meiko drains Nozomi.jpg|Meiko drains her opponent's strength. Meiko defeats Namiki&Megumi.jpg|Meiko uses her "Suction Exploding Butt". Meiko Ginya Chainsaw_Hip.jpg|Meiko uses "Chainsaw Hip". Meiko Tremor.jpg|Meiko uses her "Super Tremor Exploding Butt". Meiko bats.jpg|Meiko summoning bats, creating illusions. Meiko Ginya's Breast Hypnosis.jpg|Meiko performs the "Breast Hypnosis". Meiko is an Infighter and is said to surpass that of an S-Rank in terms of ability. However, she is "stuck" in the A-Rank for causing trouble. Meiko is able to perform various Keijo skills. Suction Exploding Butt (吸引爆尻, Kyūin Bakuketsu): Meiko's specialty. Meiko is able to fastly vibrate her butt that it can create up to 200 small movements per second. By doing so, Meiko is able to stop her opponent's movement that comes into contact with her butt, creating the phenomenon "resonance". As her opponent is unable to release their butt from hers, Meiko will blow them away with enough force. Meiko is seen to be able to send two people flying. When she uses this technique on rookies, Meiko is also able to drain their strength, making them exhausted. Chainsaw Hip (チェンソー・ヒップ, Chensō Hippu): Producing a massive amount of small vibrations on her butt. Meiko horizontally spins her hips, before rushing towards her opponent. She then releases a hip attack with enough force that it can shred her opponent's swimsuit. Super Tremor Exploding Butt (超震爆尻, Chōshin Bakuketsu): Meiko gathers a massive amount of strength to produce a vast amount of small vibrations on her butt that it can shake the Land. However, when Meiko tries to use this on Sumire Sakuragi, Sumire is able to dodge her, countering the technique. Illusion Creation: Meiko is able to project illusions through her boobs, summoning bats that paralyze her opponent. Breast Hypnosis (乳催眠, Chichi Saimin): Meiko swings around her breasts like a pendulum in order to paralyze the opponent. Quotes *(To Sumire Sakuragi) "It's an honor. Our butts only met once. But you still remember me."Chapter 100, pages 8-9 Races & Events Events Events participated: *Food Stall Confrontation *Kobe Special Port *Ikumi Yuzuki's Butt Graduation Festival Races This includes official races, unofficial races, and trial matches: *Meiko Ginya vs. Sumire Sakuragi (Stalemate, Interrupted) *Meiko Ginya vs. Megumi Natsume and Namiki Morishita (Win) *Meiko Ginya vs. Sugita (Win) *Meiko Ginya vs. Sumire Sakuragi (Loss) *Meiko Ginya vs. Sumire Sakuragi (Win) *Meiko Ginya vs. Ai Fujisaki and Kotone Fujisaki (Loss) Trivia *In Japanese, Meiko's nickname, the "Butt Sucking Princess"Chapter 100, page 9 (吸尻姫, Kyūketsuki) is a homophone with "Vampire" (吸血鬼, Kyūketsuki, lit. "Blood Sucking Demon"). This is a clear reference to her ability which drains the strength of her opponent with her butt.Chapter 100, pages 14-15 References Navigation Category:Keijo Players Category:Female Category:Chiba Branch Category:Characters Category:Infighters